


We're Already Lost So We Might as Well Keep On Going

by lemonhopia



Series: Liquid Confidence [5]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Camping, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonhopia/pseuds/lemonhopia
Summary: *Part 5 of a DAY6xreader drinking au series*Drive all night 'til we see the golden coastHold my hand while we give up all our goals~Or that one where you and your best friend Brian go on one last camping trip before your last semester in uni, both of you hoping for one more spark of courage to tell each other how you feel.





	We're Already Lost So We Might as Well Keep On Going

“Are we there yet?” I asked Brian for the countless time. We’ve been driving for over an hour, and all I can see are trees, more trees and an endless stretch of road everywhere. 

“Patience, my child, we’re almost there, you’re gonna love it,” His eyes we’re fixed on the road ahead of us, only stealing a glance for a split second, the corners of his lips curling up into a faint smile.

“I don’t even know where we’re going,” 

“We’re going camping!” He stated matter-of-factly. I rolled my eyes in response.

“Yeah but where?”

No answer. Just a grin getting wider by the second. 

I was growing impatient, though I hate how could never be annoyed at him for too long. Not when he has that fond yet mischievous glint in his eyes, and how he looks at you like you’re the only person in the room when you’re talking to him. 

“Are we lost?” My voice softened this time, after seeing how good his mood is. 

His playful grin turned into a softer smile and my question was met with a slight shake of the head. 

“Don't worry, we're not in Wrong Turn,” He squeezed my hand briefly but reassuringly. 

Giving up, I just opened my 2nd bag of potato chips so I can shut up. I better trust Brian if he's that confident. Who cares where we're going anyway, if I'm with him I'd rather be nowhere else. 

 

We passed by another stretch of forest, then a clearing leading up to the camp grounds. Finally, we pulled up to a spot with a view overlooking the sea. I got down from the truck first, eager to finally admire the scenery and feel the summer breeze on my face. I couldn’t wait to just _ breathe _ . 

A hand on my shoulder startled me.

“See, I told you you’ll love it,” I didn’t have to turn around to know he was behind me. And when I did, that familiar proud grin greeted me.

“Jae was right, you really could see the world from up here,” He added, but more to himself than to me.

The view was indeed breathtaking. The late afternoon sun was starting to paint the sky in reds and oranges across blue and white, a warm glow washing over the blue ocean and golden sand below, and our town on the opposite side. A few minutes of silence passed as we take in the view, watching the town we left behind for the day like we were outsiders looking in. 

“Let’s set up? It will be hard to see later when the sun sets,” Brian's voice came from behind me, closer than I expected. I turned back to him, not wanting to break apart because of his hand resting on the small of my back.

I smiled in agreement and we walked back to the truck. I admit, I miss the warmth of his hand seeping through my shirt, but I pushed the thought to the back of my head.

We set up an inflatable mattress at the back of the pickup and piled up the blankets. The cooler is stocked and we didn’t bother cooking, we just packed sandwiches and snacks since we’re only staying overnight. 

“I should have brought rice,” Brian stretched out into the blanket, popping the last bite of sandwich into his mouth. 

“What are you even going to eat with rice here?” 

“Anything goes with rice!” He gestured to our bags with his hand. “And we have ramen, you brought hot water, right?” He added. 

“Yeah I did, I know you and your instant ramen are inseparable,” I chuckled, afraid to meet his eyes because I know the pools of deep brown will pull me in again. 

Soon enough, the sun started to disappear into the sky, and we watched in comfortable silence as the colors changed from purples and oranges to deep blues with flecks of light.

“I’m glad my tent broke, this view is so much better,” Brian’s voice cut into the tranquil atmosphere, strong yet warm and sincere. He turned to me as he said the last few words, eyes crinkling into a smile even if his lips weren’t.

“I don’t have a tent either,” It took a lot of effort to not break out into a full-on grin.

“You’re not even an outdoors person, of course you don’t have a tent,”

I shrugged.

“I guess I am now, if this is the view I'm gonna be seeing,” I returned his gaze. No, this giddiness cannot be helped. The emerging night sky, my best friend next to me, our first actual vacation since uni started; I have plenty of things to be thankful about.

I flashed him a smile, a sign of gratitude I cannot put into words.

I stretched my legs, letting them rest against his. I’m used to this kind of closeness, the constant contact never feeling foreign to us, but somehow tonight is different. There’s an unexplainable electricity in the air, subtle but looming in the atmosphere. 

 

“To our last semester!” Brian reached out to the cooler we placed on the floor and handed me a beer.

I raised my drink for a toast. We were sitting facing each other, with only the moonlight and a small solar lamp illuminating our surroundings. Still, everything has never seemed clearer until this night. I know we made the right decision to leave our homes from summer break a few days earlier than needed so we can take some time to breathe before we settle into our dorms and start another hectic semester again. Our last one. 

“Let’s get out of here,” He suggested out of nowhere, staring into the distance like he’s trying to search for something.

“Now?”

“No, silly, but I want to leave, like somewhere far,” 

“Same, but I don’t really know where to go.. Won’t you miss home?”

“I can always go back when I do… C’mon, the world is too big for us, and we’re too big for this world,” Brian was getting all dreamy and philosophical again, waving his drink around emphatically and spilling drops of beer everywhere. 

I laughed. This guy always has the wildest thoughts, whether drunk or sober. And that's one of the many things I love about him. He always has big ideas, and is never afraid of making them known. 

“Well, you're right though, even our campus is only an hour and a half away from home,”

“And we get out so rarely that we didn't know this place existed until recently,” 

“This could have been our favorite spot,” 

“It is now, it's our place now,” His eyes went back and forth to the distance then to me, a fond smile creeping up his lips. 

“You know what, I wish I had a friend like you when I was younger,” Just a few beers later and I don’t know anymore what I’m blurting out all of a sudden. But then again, there was no way I could say this much on a normal day. “Oh wait, no, I wish I had  _ you  _ as a friend when I was younger,”

“As a friend only?” Brian’s grin was teasing, leaning in closer to me.

“How could we not have met back then? It’s not like our neighborhood is so big,” I dodged Brian’s question and burning stare. My heart was pounding in my chest. “I wonder if we would still be the same if we met as kids… or in high school… Because I like what we are right now,”

“Well, I do too, sort of,” 

“Why just sort of?”

He kept fidgeting with his empty can before throwing it in the the bin when I answered. 

I didn't know why I had to ask that, when the incredulous look on Brian’s face was enough of an answer. 

“I’m thankful that we met when we did though,” Brian’s the one dodging questions this time. “We met when we were already better people,”

“Better people..” I repeated. I wasn’t so sure if I really was a better person when I entered uni compared to high school.

“We’ve grown up a lot, I’m proud,” I felt Brian’s arm wrap around my shoulder. I didn’t even notice him move next to me.

We stayed like that for a while, with me leaning on his shoulder, letting our warmth cancel out the cold night air. Moments like this are my favorite, though rare, when we're just spending time like we own it and not racing against it. 

“Bri, I’m cold,” I didn’t realize my hand was resting on his thigh until I absent-mindedly squeezed it. 

“Is my body heat not enough?” I pushed his face away, both of us laughing but not wanting to pull away to get a blanket. Brian eventually gave in and draped one around us.

“Here, better?” He pulled the edges of the blanket, pressing us closer. 

“You'll really take any excuse to snuggle,” I giggled into his shoulder. 

“Excuse me? You said you were cold?” 

“But I really am cold,” 

Our faces were only inches apart, both looking like we want to close the distance, but no one dared to move. 

To see if I really was cold, he put a hand against my neck. Warm hand against cold skin. The sensation almost made me jump in my seat and I could barely breathe. 

“Yeah, you  _ are _ cold…” Brian stayed silent for a bit, then pulled away to reach into the cooler. I blinked out of my daze. What was I even expecting? 

“You just need more beer,” He chuckled and handed me my drink, and re-adjusted the blanket around us as he turned to sit facing me. “You haven't answered my question by the way,”

His eyes didn't leave me as he popped the can open and took a sip. 

“What question?” I did the same, but taking gulps instead of sips. I don't know if I can handle  _ this _ Brian sober. 

“ _ ‘As a friend’ _ ? Really?”

“You said you liked what we are,” 

“Only  _ ‘sort of’ _ ,” 

“Why only  _ ‘sort of’ _ ? See, you're the one not answering my questions!” I slapped his knee playfully but he didn't flinch when I let my hand linger. 

“How about I give you a hint?” 

“Fuck hints, just-” A kiss landing on my lips cut me off. I didn't want to get my hopes up, so Brian’s lips crashing into mine the way they just did was the last thing I expected to happen tonight.

It took a while for my brain to process what was really happening. When it finally did, I returned the kiss like it deserved to be returned. No hesitations, no holding back, just more than three years worth of repressed feelings dying to be let out. 

“Good enough?” Out of breath, Brian looked at me straight in the eye, and I felt so exposed. Words suddenly felt so alien to me, like talking is some kind of magical ritual I wasn't trained to do. 

When I didn't answer, he went back for another kiss, gentler this time. No words were needed if we have something much more powerful, I guess. Who needs coherent sentences when our lips and tongues can do the communicating? 

I felt his hand cup my cheek and pull me closer to deepen the kiss. It was cold from the drink he was holding just a few seconds ago but the warmth it sent through my body was undeniable. My arms found themselves draped around his shoulders, while his other hand held my waist steady.

Our tongues were pretty much tangled at this point. We only stopped to give our hearts and lungs a chance to recover. The air around us felt like new terrain, a territory we haven't yet explored. 

“Now, that's something I've wanted to do since long ago,” Brian's voice came out breathy and struggling but with a relieved smile on his face, his forehead still resting on mine. 

“But if you did it back then, it wouldn't be as good as it was today,” Words finally came back to me and I'm surprised they made sense. 

“It's still you and me though, it's still us, does it matter if it was freshman year or today?”

“I guess not, but, you were right about earlier though… That we met when we're better people. I'm glad we did this when we were much better people… Hey, why are you laughing!” I punched his shoulder softly. He was chuckling to himself the entire time I was talking. 

“Nothing, I just thought about how far we've come since freshman year… The struggles, the hell weeks, the parties, the summer and winter breaks of missing each other even if we live like 20 minutes apart… And now we're graduating, I'm gonna miss all of those,” Brian took my hand in his, intertwining our fingers. 

“Why are you suddenly getting all sentimental and shit, I hate you,” Tears were threatening to fall but Brian planting kisses on my hand somehow calmed me down. He may make my heart want to jump out of my chest at times, but his presence will always feel like home. 

“It doesn't have to end when we graduate… We have so many places to go, so much things to do,” He paused, taking a deep breath. “And so many firsts to experience together,”

His face brightened up instantly when my smile came back. 

“Look, we have one more semester, and we're gonna make the most of it, okay?” 

Before I could answer, he placed a small peck on my lips, barely noticeable but it made all the difference. 

“Don't ever think we have so much wasted time, because we have a lot of it left,” 

“Not just this semester, yes, I know,” I rested my head oh his shoulder and his arms wrapped around me, keeping me warm better than any blanket can. I repeated those words in my head until I believed in them.

Only one night, yet these few hours has been both the fastest and longest night of my life. And also the best, but only so far. We have so much more days and nights to come, and we can only hope we can make each one better than the last. 

Our lips met again, making up for lost time and all the sleepless nights spent so close yet so far away from each other. Kissing Brian went from being a distant dream to becoming second nature. 

“You know what, now I'm regretting we don't have a tent,” That familiar mischievous smirk is back, along with eyebrows raised suggestively. 

“I thought you liked the whole sleeping under the stars thing?” 

“I do, but I wasn't talking about sleeping…” 

Our laughs echoed through the night, drowned out by the sounds of nature and crackling fires and the other campers nearby. We may not be alone in this place, but we're claiming it as ours, along with the rest of the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title and theme from Keep On Going by Nick Santino:  
> https://youtu.be/mgw90783dWs
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/lemonhopia)
> 
> [Twitter](twitter.com/lemonhopia)


End file.
